Opening: Pokémon Adventure not the manga
by nightelf37
Summary: This is just something random I devised to 'celebrate' my no longer being a Pokemon purist. It's another of what I call "AMVs in script form", which I have already done thrice  as of this writing  in some of my stories. Genres will be non-indicative.


nightelf37 takes a deep breath.

Aang: What's this you're making?

nightelf37: Why, it's a sign that I'm finally over my existential crisis.

Aang: Existential crisis of what?

nightelf37: Well, you see, there are a number of 'Mon' series, where humans (usually children) have 'monsters' by their side and battle with them. Among such series, Pocket Monsters, _Pokémon_ for short, is the most well-known of them all. And there are 'purists' who look up to these and treat all others, like _Monster Rancher_ and _Digimon _(Digital Monsters), as taboo and such.

Aang: And?

nightelf37: I was one of those purists. However, over time, the opening theme of _Digimon Adventure_ got me back to them slowly, although I tried to distract myself from _Pokémon _as a result. Evetually, I got over that and…well…here you are.

Aang: What is this?

nightelf37: Like I said before, it's the sign that I'm finally over my existential crisis. Now, let's get this started. Take note that this 'opening' won't have any connection to any of my other stories. It may also pretty much suck and doesn't have a story. This is just for fun and as a sign that…well…let's just get this over with. Also, this is my first one-shot.

* * *

><p><em>Now Playing: Butter-Fly - Kouji Wada<em>

{view of daybreak sky; suddenly, Palkia coes out of nowhere and opens a colorful portal; Ash (in _Diamond and Pearl_ outfit) is the first to get sucked in as he spins as he goes, followed by Misty (in her _Advanced Generation_ outfit), Gary (in his _Diamond and Pearl _outfit), Brock (in his _Diamond and Pearl _outfit), May (in her _Emerald _outfit), Paul, and Dawn; portal then shines as it reveals another blue sky; the title _**Pokémon Adventure **_appears}

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte _

{title remains for a while; the trainers descend to the unknown place in 'meteor' outlines in this order; Brock, Misty, Ash, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary}

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou _

{a strange island comes into view and 'camera' tilts as a strange figure with strangely-shaped red eyes looms over it and stares menacingly at the 'camera'}

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa kore ijou _

{cut to scenes of the trainers with their Pokémon, which fade until two are left; Ash (Pikachu and Charizrd), Gary (Blastoise and Umbreon), Misty (Staryu and Gyarados), Brock (Steelix and Croagunk), May (Blaziken and Venusaur), Paul (Electivire and Torterra), and Dawn (Piplup and Togekiss)}

_Shareteru jikan wa nai _

{scene of the trainers huddled around one another as 'camera' zooms out as strange creatures *coughuncoughversedcough* appear around them, Blaziken on the left, Electivire on the right, Staryu, Croagunk, and Umbreon on the ground, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and Piplup on Dawn's head}

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou _

{a Pokéball spins into the scene, then opens, revealing a swirling vortex of energy}

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow _

{in this vortex, surrounded by Unown-shaped 'runes', the trainers stand as they 'descend' into the vortex and 'spin' around it}

_ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

{shots of their Pokémon fade in and out; Charizard roars, Blastoise spreads his arms, Gyarados rears its head, Steelix rears its head and tail, Venusaur roars, Togekiss flies upward, and Torterra slams its forelegs on the 'ground'}

_Mugendai na yume no ato no _

{daytime view of a cliffside, which Steelix breaks out from, then 'slithers' as Brock looks on from below, then followed on foot}

_nanimo nai yo no naka ja _

{Charizard flies through the sky, holding Ash in his forearms, who has Pikachu on his head}

_Sou sa itoshii _

{In a forest, Torterra lumbers down a path, with Paul riding on his back}

_omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo _

{close up of Gary riding something, then cut to a scene of him riding Blastoise, who is swimming down a river in high speed as they approach the 'camera'}

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no _

{Under an afternoon sky, Gyarados surfaces the water with Misty on its head as it begins to swim}

_tayorinai tsubasa demo _

{May walks down a field with Venusaur behind her}

_Kitto toberu sa on my love _

{Dawn looks up to the sky with Piplup on her head as 'camera' turns, then ascends to reveal Togekiss glowing with power}

_(short instrumental)_

{cut to scenes of the following unleashing their attacks towards the 'camera''s sides; Pikachu unleashes a Thunderbolt from the left, Umbreon fires a Dark Pulse from the right, Staryu charges in a Rapid Spin from the left, Croagunk charges from the right with his Poison Jab ready, Blaziken unleashes a Fire Spin from the left, Electivire from the right unleashes Thunder to the ground with his antennae, zoom out from view of Piplup as he charges a Whirlpool and launches it 'directly'}

{fade to shot of the original traveling trio, Ash in the middle in his original outfit, Misty to the left and Brock to the right, and Gray a distance from them further left; fade to them again, but with the center three's clothes changed to that of their _Advanced Generation _appearances, with May appearing i nbetween Misty and Gary; then fade to them again (again), but with Ash, Gary, Brock, and May in their _Diamond and Pearl_ appearances, with Dawn and Paul appearing on the right next to Brock; two rows of seven boxes appear above and below them, in which their Pokémon are shown; at bottom, Umbreon, Blaziken, Staryu, Pikachu, Croagunk, Piplup, and Electivire; at top, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Charizard, Steelix, Togekiss, and Torterra}

-A/N: Sucks, eh. Sorry about that. First time I tried thinking of 'concieving' of an opening all by myself. Again.-


End file.
